Season 3
In the third season of Marvel's Spider-Man, now subtitled: Maximum Venom, Venom is planning to call in a symbiote invasion from his homeworld to takeover the Earth. With a threat this big it will take the combined might of not only Spider-Man and his friends, but the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy as well. This will be the biggest event in Marvel Animation history; following a story arc that fans will remember in Guardians of the Galaxy, but is not required to know for this season.https://www.cbr.com/spider-man-maximum-venom-details-disney-xd/ Synopsis Marvel In the third season, titled "Marvel's Spider-Man: Maximum Venom," Spider-Man is pushed to his breaking point when Venom summons an earth-shattering threat from its home planet. Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for two (not exactly smooth) years. He’s faced many super heroic and personal challenges while managing to keep New York safe. Now going into his third year at the prestigious Horizon High, Peter is confident he can handle anything that comes his way but even he can’t imagine what’s next. Venom changes all that when he brings about a battle with global stakes.From Marvel.com Gallery The gallery for season 3. Trivia *The subtitle of the season is a reference to the comic book storyline Maximum Carnage'', while the plot of the season appears to be based on three prominent Venom storylines: ''Planet of the Symbiotes, Venomized, and Donny Cates' Venom. *The synopsis of the season from Marvel.com spoiled Peter re-enrolling into Horizon at the end of Season 2. **The detail went unnoticed by fans due to Maximum Venom being announced in the middle of season two's hiatus. *Cort Lane, a producer from Marvel Animation, mentions that the symbiote related events from Guardians of the Galaxy are related to what happens in Maximum Venom, but not required to understand the storyline. *The change in format from a full season to six hour long episodes, according to Kevin Burke and Chris Doc Wyatt, is because they had stories they wanted to tell that wouldn't be possible in a half-hour episode. **This format is similar to that of the Marvel Rising specials. *Despite being labeled as a venomized form in the teaser trailer, toylines label Spider-Man's new symbiote form as a new Symbiote Spider-Man. *Sometime after uploading the teaser trailer for Maximum Venom, Marvel HQ deleted the video. Most likely due to it airing in the year 2020, and not to take away too much attention from the remainder of season 2. **The teaser trailer is still view-able in Marvel HQ's coverage of the Marvel Animation panel from D23. *A Venom themed website was given exclusive previews of all the so-far revealed Venomized heroes, albeit with the websites watermark.http://www.thevenomsite.com/2019/07/tvs-exclusive-first-look-at-venomized.html **Patrick Brown, the artist who has made concept and promotional artwork for the show, was uploading artwork of the Venomized heroes to his instagram account, but took them down after posting artwork of venomized Ghost-Spider.https://www.instagram.com/p/B0zEoLnn8zV/ **The artwork he got around to sharing were Venomized: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Groot, Spider-Man, and Ghost-Spider. **Full artwork of all the Venomized heroes is available to view in the Marvel Topps Trading Card Game app. *This season will be the last project produced by Marvel Animation, after Marvel Studios was reported to handle all of Marvel Televisions productions in the future. **For this reason, Maximum Venom can be seen as a conclusion to Marvel's Spider-Man, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers Assemble, and this Marvel animated continuity as a whole, which originally started with Ultimate Spider-Man before it was retconned, and also featured Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and the direct-to-video films, Marvel Super Heroes: Frost Fight! and Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell. Videos References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Crossovers